


Edward Elric is typing...

by Royaitrash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gay Character, Group chat, M/M, Or Whatever That Ship Is Called, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, and drumroll..., bi character, established Almei, established edling, established royai, maybe Paninya/Winry I'm not sure yet, straight character omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royaitrash/pseuds/Royaitrash
Summary: A groupchat fic based on stupid shit me and my friends do/say





	1. I don't know what bubbles are

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a german highschool, so I will use the notes to explain words I use that may not mean anything to non german readers. If you have questions feel free to leave a comment, I will answer with an explenation and maybe alter the notes.
> 
> LK = a subject you take more and harder lessons in than other students, every 11th/12th grade student has two LKs

**Winry doesn‘t know what bubbles are**

 

_Paninya_ changed the group name to “Winry doesn’t know what bubbles are”

 

**Ed**

What

 

**Al**

What?

 

**Ling**

what

 

**Winry**

This is bullying

 

**Ed**

Can you explain

 

**Paninya**

So we were in biology

 

And we had to microscope something

 

And Winry couldn’t tell what was going on under her microscope

 

So she just kinda looked down and went

 

“I don’t know what bubbles are”

 

**Winry**

It isn’t even that funny. I just fucked up while speaking this is biphobia.

 

**Ed**

Why

 

did

 

you

 

**Ling**

Ed stop

 

**Ed**

have

 

to

 

send

 

that

 

as

 

5

 

**Paninya**

I get it stop

 

**Ed**

Different

 

Messages

 

It’s

 

Annoying

 

**Al**

Brother, you are annoying too.

 

**Ed**

That’s the point

 

**Winry**

No I think he means you are just generally annoying

 

**Ed**

Now u r all just bullying me

 

**Paninya**

lol

 

**Ed**

This is transphobia

 

**Ling**

and homophobia

 

**Mei**

No we are all just pointing out how annoying you are

 

**Al  
** But wait, how can you not tell what bubbles are?

 

**Winry**

Oh my god not everyone’s in biology lk Al

 

**Ed**

No some people got chemistry lk and can still tell what bubbles are

 

**Paninya**

some people got sports and german lk and can still tell what bubbles are

 

**Ling**

can u tho

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutor = the teacher responsible for you, like signing apologies and organizing classtrips, they are also the ones who get shit if you behave like shit, your tutor teaches one of your LKs

**Winry doesn‘t know what bubbles are**

 

**Ling**

PSA Im amazing

 

**Mei**

Phil

 

**Ed**

Phil

 

**Lan Fan**

Phil

 

**Ling**

what y is evryone writing phil

 

**Al**

Because you gave them the opportunity. Never give Ed and Mei the opportunity to pun, they will always take it and they will crush you.

 

Lan Fan I am disappointed in you I thought, you were above this.

 

**Lan Fan**

You sound very personally hurt and also like you are speaking from experience.

 

**Al**

Yes to both of those.

 

**Winry**

I know nothing about them but… if Ling is Phil does that make Ed Dan

 

**Mei**

He’s an edgelord, so yes

 

**Ed**

No no no no wait

 

Dan is a black and white emo and I’m a black and red goth there is a difference

 

**Ling**

Oh my god…

 

**Mei**

whatever you say edgelord

 

**Winry**

Ling why did you decide to tell us ur amazing in the first place

 

**Ling**

Cause Ms Hawkeye said so

 

**Paninya**

I was just gonna observe this but I have to clarify she called him “amazingly lazy”

 

**Mei**

lmao

 

**Ling**

I only heard the amazing

 

**Ed**

Okay Ling is lazy but her husband is literally the laziest person on this school

 

Like call out your Mustang before you call out your students

 

**Paninya**

#calloutyourmustang2k18

 

**Al**

Brother, you are pretty lazy too

 

**Winry**

#calloutyourelric2k18

 

no wait al you aren’t lazy

 

#calloutyouredwardelric2k18

 

**Ling**

Paninya, Lan Fan take a look at the P.E. LK groupchat

 

**Lan Fan**

omg no

 

**Ed**

lol Ling what did u do

 

**Paninya**

He changed the chat name to “call out your mustang” she’s gonna kill us

 

**Al**

Wait, she’s in your LK groupchat?

 

**Paninya**

yeah of course she’s our tutor

 

**Ed**

You lucky assholes

 

You got the best teacher on this school and I am stuck with her stupid husband

 

**Winry**

I don’t think Mr. Mustang is that bad?

**Ed**

You only like him because Mr Hughes likes him

 

**Paninya**

_Riza Hawkeye is typing…_ Ling you should run

 

**Ed**

omg provide me with screenshots of the murder

 

**Ling**

love you too ed

 

but seriously gotta go bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow these end with Ling getting the last word, but maybe that's just how he is.
> 
> Also thank you to @ acreaturecalledgreed on Tumblr for calling in Ed a "red and black goth" which I gladly incorporated.


	3. Haircolour? Bread.

Paninya thinks bread is a colour

 

_Winry_ changed the group name to “Paninya thinks bread is a colour”

 

**Winry**

Finally the time of my revenge has come

 

**Paninya**

Rude

 

**Lan Fan**

lol what happend

 

**Winry**

We were at the hairdresser getting our hair dyed (we both have cute purple highlights now) and this kinda pretty girl walks in, looks at Paninya’s hair and asks “that is really nice shade of brown. What is it?” and Paninya replies “Bread”

 

**Paninya**

Ok first of all

 

She wasn’t “kinda pretty” she was drop dead gorgeous

 

second i said red it just sounded like bread

 

**Mei**

Your hair isn’t red tho

 

**Paninya**

Hey I never denied that I’m a stupid lesbian

 

I can’t cocentrate when I see boobs

 

**Ed**

Or maybe it was

 

you know

 

because your name sounds like panini

 

**Winry**

ed no

 

**Lan Fan**

ugh

 

**Ling**

how did you just think of that pun you have known her for 4 years i’m disappointed in u

 

**Ed**

how are you even alive

 

**Ling**

barely

 

**Al**

How did she react? And can we get to see the purple highlights?

 

**Paninya**

to lazy to send look at my insta story

 

And she laughed nervously before taking a chair at the oher end of the room

 

**Lan Fan**

Ouch

 

**Winry**

She looked dumb anyway

 

**Paninya**

No she was beautiful

 

**Winry**

Eye of the beholder

 

Private chat Winry/Paninya

 

**Paninya**

Come on she was soooooooo beautiful

 

**Winry**

We’ve had this the whole day she really wasn’t

 

**Paninya**

wtf Winry she was like a godess

 

**Winry**

I’m pretty sure a godess wouldn’t wear a crop top but go off I guess

 

**Paninya**

whoa why so salty

 

**Winry**

nothing

 

**Paninya**

come on

 

**Winry**

nothing

 

Private chat Edward/Paninya

 

**Paninya**

yo you know if anything is bothering Winry

 

**Ed**

not that I know off

 

**Paninya**

ok thanks

 

**Ed**

youre welcome panini

 

just changed your name on my phone to panini

 

**Paninya**

ugh

 

stop

 

go and make out with ling or smth

 

**Ed**

Good idea! Thanks panini

 

**Paninya**

why are you like this

 

Private chat Ed/Ling

 

**Ed**

yo

 

;)

 

Panini told me to go make out with you

 

**Ling**

Noice

 

**Ed**

Toit

 

Be there in ten minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild plot has appeared!
> 
> Also we got private chats now yay!
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you want, leave a comment with your feedback.


End file.
